1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to steering wheels of wheeled motor vehicles, and more particularly to steering wheel constructions of a type which is designed to positively absorb abnormal shock applied thereto by a driver upon a vehicle collision or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional steering wheel construction of the above-mentioned type will be described with reference to FIGS. 46 and 47, which is shown in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 49-22096.
As is shown in FIG. 46, the steering wheel construction comprises generally a circular rim 1, spokes 2 and a hub 3 which are mounted on a steering shaft 4. The hub 3 is covered with a center pad 5 within which a known energy absorbing member is operatively installed.
When, as is seen from FIG. 47, the vehicle encounters a vehicle collision or the like, the chest of the driver collides violently against a lower end of the rim 1 deforming the hub 3 in such a way that the entire of the rim 1 safely holds the driver's chest.
When thereafter the driver's head collides against the center pad 5, the energy absorbing member is deformed to protect the head.
However, this steering wheel construction needs a number of parts due to its inherency originating from the arrangement wherein the shock absorbing member or structure is provided for each of the rim 1 and the center pad 5. As is known, when the number of parts on the steering wheel construction increases, it becomes difficult to provide the construction with a sufficient space for carrying out effective shock absorbing deformation of the shock absorbing members.